


Beck and Call

by pushingcrazies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly little drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's having a bit of an issue; Sherlock comes to his rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beck and Call

John and Sherlock had just settled in for a quiet ("Boring!") evening when Sherlock's phone beeped, alerting them to a new text.  John watched as Sherlock opened the message and made a strange face.  It was like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's Lestrade.  I have to go," Sherlock said.

"A case?  This late at night?"

Sherlock got up and grabbed his scarf and coat.  "Not exactly."

John snatched up the phone.  It said, "Hellp.  Not sure wherere i am.  Told cabby your addresss but thisisnt it.  Come seduce me."  Then another message: "Seduce."  And another: "Dedyuse."  And one final one: "Deduce."

"Why would he come here?" John asked, trying not to think too hard on the texts.

"Well, he can hardly go home, now can he?  And Lestrade has always been a friendly drunk.  He probably wants company."

John had had a few encounters with drunk!Lestrade, and he had to admit Sherlock had a point.  Though he might say "friendly" was too mild a term.  "Handsy" or "horny" might serve better.

-

Sherlock eventually managed to find Greg.  It turns out he really wasn’t that far away to begin with.  He had taken a seat in front of the door of some little bakery just four blocks away and was humming dirty drinking songs by the time Sherlock got there.  He grinned when he saw Sherlock.

“Knew you’d find me,” he slurred.  “Y’always find me.”

Sherlock could not hide his amusement.  “Indeed.”

Lestrade lifted both hands into the air.  “Help an old man up?”

Sherlock snorted and did as he was asked.  “I take it you and Jenn finally split for good?”

“Ta,” Lestrade mumbled, attempting to stand straight on his own.  Sherlock kept a hand on his arm just in case.  “What?  Oh, yeah.  She walked out with the girls as soon as I got home from work.”  He shrugged and nearly overbalanced.

“So you want to stay at my place tonight?”

Lestrade leered at him and turned, putting both hands on Sherlock’s hips and bringing him in close.  “Is that an invitation, Mr. Holmes?”

Sherlock snorted.  “Given your current degree of inebriation, your age, and the fact that you’ve been through a very rough day, I doubt you could follow through on any ‘invitation’ I might extend.”

Lestrade goggled at him.  “M’what?”

“That’s what I thought.”  Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on Lestrade’s forehead before maneuvering him so that Sherlock could guide him home.  “Maybe in the morning.”

Lestrade rewarded this promise with an extra-loud rendition of “Blow the Man Down.”


End file.
